


Just a Little Crush

by levigate



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, because i take things too literally, death and blood and guts, don't read this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levigate/pseuds/levigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper discovers an intruder on her ship and deals with them. Violently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I don't fuck up characterization too badly. Written for a friend because I am garbage that takes things too literally. Unbeta'd.

Jasper looks around. A puny little insignificant human had gotten onto her ship. She’d seen him trying to hide, small enough that he’d managed to wriggle away into vents and behind access panels where she couldn’t follow. She’s never been a patient Gem, and each time he slithers out of her grasp merely raises her ire. Peridot had been no help, too busy trying to keep their makeshift ship in the air. It was nothing compared to her old one, but it got them off that disgusting planet, so she wouldn’t complain too often. Now if only she could rid it of this infestation she would be able to enjoy the knowledge they had finally escaped Earth.

She thinks she sees him --him, how strange, how repulsive--darting down the hallway and gives chase. Her heavy footsteps make the entire ship tremble, and she knows she’s going to have to endure Peridot’s nagging later. But she has him now, nowhere to run. The ship is small, and he’s finally used up all his hiding places. That he’s eluded her this long is merely a testament to how soft being on that planet has made her; she’ll change that, starting with him.

He’s incredibly small compared to her. He doesn’t even come up to her waist. She reaches into the corner he thought he was safe in, drags him out by his shirt. A wicked, eager grin stretches across her face. It’s been too long since she was allowed anything like this. He’s trying to free himself but she’s not having any of that, one hand on his throat, squeezing. He makes a strangled sound, claws at her arm, but she’s endured worse. His nails are blunt things, nothing close to the weapons the Gems employed. She takes a moment to savor the little gasping noises, the feel of his throat as it convulsed, oxygen cut off. Her eyes are wide, pupils blown as she delights in how his skin actually changes color. She lets him drop to the ground where he gasps weakly for air. He’s trying to push himself up and she actually laughs; his body won’t respond, far too concerned with taking advantage of the chance to breathe. 

“Shall I squash you like the little pest you are?” she gloats, kicking him onto his stomach and resting a foot there. He lets out a small gasp of pain, and that becomes a shriek as she grinds her toe down. “Answer me!”

“No!” he says. He isn’t crying yet but it’s obvious he wants to, eyes moist. Jasper sneers at him, entire face contorted in something between loathing and glee. 

“Wrong answer!” she kicks him again, sends him flying into the wall. It vibrates threateningly at the impact. She has to remember to be careful. She crouches next to him; he’s curled in on himself, this tiny human, hands across his vulnerable stomach. “Oh, poor little human, “ she coos mockingly. She pretends to pat his head comfortingly, and is surprised when he turns his head and bites.

It doesn’t hurt exactly, but the surprise of it makes up for that. Her good humor is gone, again replaced by anger at the sheer audacity. Doesn’t he know who she is? She’s Jasper, one of the greatest Gem Warriors, and he is nothing. She tells him so.  
“How dare you? You insolent, pathetic little worm,” Jasper growls. She puts her foot on his stomach again, but this time doesn’t restrain herself. She’s never been good at restraint anyway. She presses down, her full weight going into his soft stomach. He’s crying now, desperately trying to push her off but there’s no way he could ever hope to do so. She twists her foot, crushing him beneath her. “Do you see? You are nothing compared to me. Nothing compared to a Gem.”

She doesn’t think he can hear her, but she doesn’t much care. She’s always liked hearing the sound of her own voice. “The traitors on you planet think they’ve won, forcing us to go home with metaphorical tails between our legs. But we won’t be stopped. We’ll return, and your planet will be ours. We’ll wipe you out one by one, your entire race dependent entirely upon us Gems. But you won’t live to see it will you?” Her other foot comes to rest on his head and she’s laughing now, words bit out between vicious chuckles. “You won’t live to see anything.”

And she lets her foot fall, crushing him beneath her. The sound of crunching bone and squishy organs is pleasing on a visceral level. She grinds him beneath her boots, smearing his remnants into the metal floor. Her smile doesn’t leave her face, and she never stops laughing. 

She leaves her mess there, going back to the bridge in a much better mood than when they’d started the trip.


End file.
